Admins/Chatmods
This page marks all of the Wiki Admins/Chatmods, Etc, Active or Inactive. Faction Leader (Founder) "I am Joshua the Hedgehog, Faction Leader of The Jkirk Federations" The Founder of the Wiki has overall authority and access to Everything on the Wiki. Even if the Founder disappears for Years on the wiki, not one Admin/Bureaucrat can replace him. Users listed in this: Joshua the Hedgehog. Generals (Bureaucrats) "We, The Jkirkian Generals, shall control our armies with Respect, Honor, and most of all, Loyalty." The Bureaucrats of the Wiki have Most Authority and Access of the Wiki. Admins are to not abuse their power, as it will cause them to lose their Moderation, and to be banned from the wiki for a Minimum of 1 Month. Bureaucrats are chosen carefully by the Founder. Users listed in this: N/A Colonels (Admins) "We are Jkirkian Colonels, we will do our very best to serve our Federation with Pride." The Admins of the wiki have Medium Authority and Access of the wiki. Like the Bureaucrats, they are not to abuse their power, or a similar punishment will occur. Admins are chosen by a Council of Bureaucrats, along with the Founder. Users listed in this: N/A Commanders (Moderators) "The Commanders of The Jkirkian Military, of which we are in, shall serve our Superiors with Honor and bring Victory upon the Battlefront." The Moderators of the wiki have Basic Authority and Access of the Wiki. They aren't as powerful as Admin's or Bureaucrats, and mainly serve to Fix/Modify pages. They are to not abuse their power with similar punishments with the Admins and Bureaucrats. Moderators are chosen by Council of Admins and a Max of 3 Bureaucrat, alongside the Founders all-clear. Users listed in this: N/A Captains (Chat-Moderators) "We Jkirkian Captains are Experts in Combat, as well with Command. We shall bring Defeat to our Enemies, or Die trying." The Chat-Moderators have Basic Authority and Access of the Wiki. Unlike the Moderators, they are used to Supervise the Wiki Chat, and keep the peace on it, nothing else. They are to report problems to Admins or The Founder if they cannot contain a Situation alone. They are to not abuse their powers like the Moderators, Bureaucrats, and Admins, or else a Similar Punishment will occur. Chat-Moderators are chosen by a Council of Moderators, Max of 3 Admins, and a Max of 1 Bureaucrat, alongside with the Founder's All-clear. Users listed in this: Saren the Dark Lynx Xtarhaven Standard Soldiers (Basic Members) "We are Jkirkian Soldiers, the backbone of The Jkirkian Military. We shall bring Order and Justice to all of the Universe, even if we have to get hostile." Basic Members have Very Little Authority but Basic Access to the wiki. They have no unique responsibilities, and are just here to have a good time. They aren't chosen by anyone, and as long as they listen to the Wiki "Laws", then they should be fine, Users listed in this: Anyone who's not listed above Public Enemies (Banned Users) TBA